


10-107

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: Prompt Responses [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Food, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://livinginthequestion.tumblr.com/">livinginthequestion</a>: Sam remembering the pie.<br/><a href="http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com/">clotpoleofthelord</a>: Sam finds a dog wandering outside the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-107

"Hhhhhhhhhhh--"

Sam hears the great gust of an inhale behind him as he unpacks the rest of the groceries into their proper places.

He smiles to himself before schooling his features again.

"This is the biggest blueberry pie I've ever SEEN," Dean says with utter wonder.

"Blueberry's good, right?" Sam asks, trying to sound offhand. "I saw that at the store and I know how you always think I forget about you."

"Oh, Sam," Dean sounds almost choked up. Sam can hear the packaging being carefully, reverently snapped open. "It's the most beautiful-- I can't imagine-- I. It looks _amazing_."

Sam tries to straighten his face again. He folds up his grocery bags and closes the cabinet doors. When he turns, Dean's got his face about a millimeter away from the surface of the pie and he's inhaling the smell of the fruit, the pastry crust, the sugary goodness.

When he rises to stand straight again, his eyes are still closed, savoring the scent memory. He looks blissed out and he hasn't even tasted it yet.

Sam comes back over and hauls one of the brown paper sacks from the bench to the kitchen table. Instead of pulling the contents out from the top, he crinkles the paper downward, as if sensually exposing it.

Dean opens his eyes at the racket, the crunch of paper, to see Sam reveal a whole 24 pack, an entire _case_ of El Sol _Verano Especial_.

"OH MY GOD," Dean lunges forward and grabs the cube case. "Oh my god, oh my god, Sammy, they only did a limited run of the summer beer what the fuck how did you find this I can't believe where did you even--!"

His words run on and on and jumble together as he expresses his shock. He may well be surprised, Sam had to get the liquor store to special order it in. El Sol isn't a very popular brand locally and the summer brew only got a six week run. Dean had despaired entirely of ever tasting it.

Dean hauls the whole thing away from the table and takes it over to the fridge where he carefully opens the top and starts pulling bottles out to get them chilled.

While Dean's distracted, Sam puts the fruit on the counter and, from the same bag, pulls another small, wrapped package. The last piece, the detonation phase.

He unwraps the plastic bag he'd tied around the bundle and comes up behind Dean holding the objects directly in front of himself. Dean rises from a crouch and shuts the fridge, grinning. He closes the box on the last few bottles of El Sol and stashes them in the cabinet with the rest of the surplus liquor.

Then he turns to see Sam holding out the DVDs.

"What's that?" he asks, like he has a pretty good idea but he's suddenly not sure what all is going on.

"You know that show we always come across in motels but we never have time to sit through a full episode? It's always on when we're running for our lives or something?"

Dean is quiet. His eyes narrow. "Olyphant?"

Sam's smile grows slowly.

"Ugh." Dean's eyes go wide as dinner plates and he reaches for the boxes slowly. "Olyphant," he repeats, breathy.

But his hands stop when they're almost there.

"What is all this? It's not my birthday."

"Nope." Sam pushes the DVDs into Dean's hands. "Here. _Justified_. Four whole seasons."

"Of Olyphant."

"Of Timothy Olyphant," Sam agrees, knowing full well that Dean's crush on Raylan Givens is about to make him forget all about Doctor Sexy, M.D.

"Oh my god," Dean breathes again. He's trying to shake it off, he really is. He's suddenly getting buried in free swag and he should be suspicious.

But he doesn't want Sam to say anything more about Olyphant out loud; Sam doesn't have a proper appreciation of the truly great TV heroes. Sam is blasphemous. (He also doesn't want Sam to use the word "crush" out loud but it is _so_ a crush.)

Dean wavers for another moment. Suspicious. He should be suspicious.

But he left the plastic cover on the pie box open.

And the whole kitchen is starting to smell like blueberry pie.

Dean yanks the DVDs downward and out of Sam's hand completely and, even though a toothy smile erupts on Sam's face, he decides to just take his winnings and make a run for it. He stacks a plate and a fork and a knife on top of the DVDs and the pie and carries them all back to his room.

The pie.  
The pie is amazing.

He loses himself in it and starts in on the first few episodes of _Justified_ and this day is shaping up to be so perfect he could weep. He eats until his stomach hurts and then he remembers to slow down, because the beer should just about be the right temperature by now.

After the third episode, he wanders back up to the kitchen to retrieve a couple bottles.

Sam is nowhere to be seen.

Suspicion.  
Or beer?

Beer wins.

He gets to the kitchen, turns the corner into the doorway and cracks his toe into something that "dings" hollow with the impact.

"Shit!" he hops around on one foot and leans against the fridge, clutching at the foot with the stubbed toe, trying to rub ease into the muscles, his eyes watering.

Through the blur and pain, he looks down for what he tripped over. It sits next to the fridge, nestled perfectly into the corner next to the doorway. And because of him kibble has scattered everywhere.

A fucking goddamned dog bowl.

"SAM!" he hollers.

**Author's Note:**

> ([x](http://www.policecodes.net/ten-codes/10-107))


End file.
